Study dates and chemistry 101
by Pontopo
Summary: When Jeff misses spending time with his favourite member of the study group he makes up an excuse to hang out with her because he is to cool to just ask/I know Annie pretty much told Jeff to be with Britta a little while ago (at the end of season 5 maybe? I forget.) but still I ship Jeff and Annie so leave me alone!
1. Dinner And A Test?

**Authors Note: so I'm not sure how this will fly with everyone which is why I decided to make it a short story, three chapters 400-700 words each. If it goes well I'll make more Community stories. I also ship Annie/Troy Britta/Jeff maybe I'll do one for one of those. Oh and can't forget Annie and Abed! I have yet to review so this chapter will probably get updated tonight, fix up the grammar if there's any mistakes. **

Annie sat in her seat in the study room prepared for the study lesson of the day about ten minutes earlier then the time the group was scheduled to meet, however she was always early. She liked it that way.

She pulled each chair out just a foot so her friends could comfortably sit down and pull their own chairs back into the table to engage in a shared hour of learning...

Sadly not much learning really went on in the lessons, they were more like schedules gossip sessions from Annie's point of view.

"Abed!" She yelled with a smile seeing the first one of her friends walk into the room.

"Hey Annie." The tall lanky man responded laying his school bag on side of his chair before siting down. Once he sat down he glanced over to Troys empty chair and smiled.

Of course Abed wasn't happy Troy was gone, that was his best friend! But going back to his movie obsession he liked to repeat that particular reference.. To acknowledge that Troy was there before, because knowing Troy was there once before and believing he would be back some time again some how made him being gone better.

"Your not still doing that reference, are you Abed?" Annie said as her eyes locked in on her friend. She some times worried about Abed, more like a lot of times..

Without Troy around to keep Abed in line there was always that possibility that he would do some thing over the top to get him self or others in trouble, or worse, and Troy made Annie promise to keep an extra close eye on Abed. She had promised him she would, and she intended to keep that promise.

"No." Abed replied shaking his head. Lying came second nature to him, he didn't always like to take the time to explain himself.

"Well ok." She mumbled unsure.

Her thought on the subject was cut short when Jeff came into the room. "Hey Jeff!" She said happily sporting her best smile.

"Hey Annie, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" He looked down at the brunette laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course." She replied blushing a little shaking his hand off walking to the exit of the study room with him.

"Listen, Annie." He made sure to make eye contact. Annie could stand up to Jeff when he was being rude, but if he was nice she would never say no to him. "I was wondering if you could help me plan out the exam with your notes?"

"Jeff you have your own copy." She laughed.

"Ya but I kinda lost my binder.." He replied.

"Me having any involvement in the test would be immoral. I could sell the answers or some thing. You know better than that."

"Really Annie?.." He paused arching his eye brow as he looked down at her. "I think we both know you better then that."

"You should hold all students on the same moral standards! Even if some one might be cute and funny and pretty and your favourite, hypothetically I mean... It could be anyone... They could be just as rotten as any other student you might know."

"Come on! I'll even, I don't know, I'll make you dinner? We can have a fun night in at my place. What do you say?"

"Well... Ok! That sounds like it could be cool!"

"Planning a test isn't 'cool' Annie."

"I meant the dinner part Jeff." She said sighing.

"Maybe if I'm there. I'll see you then! Oh and you know when I say I'll make dinner I mean I'll order in." Without giving her time to answer her patted her on the back and turned for his class.

"Bye Jeff.." She frowned speaking quietly as she watched him walk away.


	2. No Test? Part 1

**Authors Note: Guy's I'm actually sorry it's taken me this long to update I understand it's literally been 90 days, but my muse struck today! I hope you love it. I actually think I'm going to do a third part now! **

* * *

Annie showed up at Jeff's house late on Saturday evening with a large bouquet of flowers. She wanted to bring wine for the dinner, however she didn't know much about wine and it seemed stupid since Jeff was an expert, or at least claimed to be.

Knocking on his door the brunette took a few steps back and waited for him to open it for her. She hadn't been to Jeff's house since the group had a party on New Year's there.

"So what'll that be?" Jeff said as he opened the door before he looked up. "Oh Annie!" He smiled moving out of the way so she could walk on in. "Your early, I thought you were the food delivery guy."

Shaking her head slightly Annie chuckled "actually I'm 2 and a half minutes late."

"Be that as it may, when you set a time the real time is twenty minutes later." Jeff said looking down at her with a little bit of a grin as if it was some life rule everybody was supposed to know.

"Well then I guess I'm early." Annie gave in passing him the flowers "I didn't really know what to bring, so here you are." She chuckled.

"You have yourself a seat M'lady." Jeff smiled gesturing towards his dining room table, one of the chairs was already pulled out. "And I will go get some water for these." He thought of excepting them with a sarcastic comment, but decided to pass on it.

"That sounds good to me." Annie said with a smile turning to walk towards the chair as Jeff went to the other side of the dining room, the kitchen.

Before Annie sat down she heard a knocking sound so she went to the door to open it. "Hello." She said opening the door.

"Hello... Mrs Winger? your order." A man said handing her a bag of food. The order was made by a man under the name Jeff Winger, so he assumed the woman was his wife or girl friend.

"It smells delightful!" Annie chirped not bothering to correct him. "How much?"

As Annie asked Jeff was right back by her side pulling his wallet out handing him the money, seeing as the price was given over the phone already. "And here's a tip." Jeff said handing him and extra five dollar bill. "Don't spent it all in one place now."

"I'll try not to." The delivery man said with a roll of his eyes as he walked away.

"Is the sarcasm really always necessary?" Annie said closing the door behind him.

"It's my trade mark Annie." Jeff reasoned.

"That is very true." She chuckled "let's eat!" She said seconds later. "The sooner we get this down the sooner I can help you with your test planning."

"Yeah, about that..." Jeff said in a voice that although wasn't quiet was a little more muted then usual. "I managed to get the test done on my own!" He said, wearing a toothy smile at the end of his sentence.

"You got it all done? Oh great!" Annie smiled. "Wait, then why am I here?" She asked him.

"Well I was going to call and cancel but I figured, were friend right? So we could still just eat and talk. Maybe watch a movie instead of making the test?" He arched his eye brow as he asked the question.

"Well I'd be lying if I said that didn't sound funner!" Annie said happily.

"Funner isn't a word Annie." Jeff said in a voice that sounded like he was mocking her. He wasn't doing it in a mean way, but a playful way maybe.

"Oh god Jeff you sound like Britta trying to feel smart." Annie chuckle. "Not that she isn't smart!" She added quickly.

"Yeah, ok." Jeff chuckled. "Let's go with that."

"Mean!" Annie shouted back to him as she headed into the dining room with the food. "Mean! Mean! Mean!" She repeated taking the containers out of the paper bag putting the contents on plates.

* * *

**Authors Note: Please leave feed back! It would be helpful if you said what you liked and what you didn't like rather then good or bad, that gives me muse and reason to go on! Thanks for taking time to read my story! Stay tuned for part three. **


	3. No Test? Part 2

Well Annie sat herself at the chair that Jeff had pulled out for her he walked into the kitchen. She would be able to see him in there given that he had a open kitchen from a gape between the counter tops and the cabinets, on the other side it functioned like a bar with stools to sit on.

Walking out from the kitchen and into the dining room Jeff held in his hands a green bottle. "I hope you like wine." He smiled.

"Well I do!" Annie replied returning his smile. Seeing Jeff smile was a welcomed change to seeing his annoying sarcastic grin that just made you want to punch him in the throat.

"Good! This is a good one, but given that I picked it out that shouldn't surprise you." He said turning his smile into that stupid grin. "You remember that whole wine class fiasco right?"

"You mean where you tried to crush Pierce's dreams with an iron fist?" She said. She was a little annoyed by the comment and the grin, however she didn't completely lash out it sounded a little bit like a joke with an under current of judgment.

"That's the one.." Jeff responded with a light fake chuckle.

"What do you think they're doing now anyway?" Annie asked.

"You know we can hang out and talk about other things that right? Didn't we have fun skiing that one time?" He chuckled.

"Your right! I'm sorry." She smiled.

"So how is everything?"

"Uhh, you know it's ok." The brunette shrugged. "I guess living with Troy and Abed is still an adjustment! But the neighbourhoods better then my old one and they're nice when they're not being annoying all of the time. I mean- I don't mean they're annoying all the time! Just some times they can be... Eccentric..."

Chuckling Jeff shook his head pouring two glasses of the wine he had in his hand putting one down in front of Annie. "Don't worry Annie, I won't tattle."

"Oh good." Annie said feeling a little less bad about what she said taking the glass to her lips before putting it down and wrapping the noodles on her plate around her fork before eating them.

Well Annie was eating Jeff decided to start off with his chicken and took a bite from the piece on his plate washing it down with a sip of wine. "Can I tell you some thing?" He asked after swallowing.

"Of course!" Annie said with a encouraging smile.

"Your my favourite." He chuckled before eating some noddles off of his fork giving her time to reply.

"Really? You and Pierce, I'm on a roll!" She chuckled.

"Do you have anything else to say to that?" Jeff asked teasingly.

"Well your my favourite to." She chuckled. Annie hadn't actually given that a lot of thought, but it was probably accurate.

She felt like Troy was a phase, although she still deeply cared about him as a friend. Abed, Abed was a doll! But he and Annie were hardly "besties." Britta and Annie had a sister like relationship, but if she were honest Brittaw wasn't her favourite. Shirley was hard to not like, she was so sweet! But when Shirley was evil she didn't acknowledge it, at least Jeff owned up to being an ass. Pierce was a person Annie obviously held dear to her like everyone else, but his unpredictable attitude and spontaneous out bursts made it hard to favour him. Really that left Jeff, who although incredibly ass hole-like when he wanted to be, had a grip on her like no other.

"Your really-really my favourite." She added more sincerely with a smile.


End file.
